Prisoner: Herobrine x reader
by TheGreatDova
Summary: You are a Minecraft Assassin. Rules? 1. Don't get caught and 2. Get the job done. That's it. What happens when you fail that and go elsewhere to find an reward? Well Ill give you a hint. It involves two VERY white eyes.
1. You Failed

Quickly and swiftly, you sneak along the side of the building, trying your best to keep yourself concealed in the night's darkest shadows. "How do you think the harvest is going this year?" You hear a man's voice from around the corner. You stop walking and start to eavesdrop.

"I'm guessing pretty good. Hopefully we won't have any deaths this year though," A lower voice replies. You take a peek around the corner and see two villagers. One is wearing a brown coat, the other white. 'There he is,' You stare at the white coated villager. You pull a book out from your jacket and open it to one of the most recently written in pages. It says:

'Your new task is to kill the priest in the desert village' No name, no reason. Just the way you like it. Gracefully pulling on your hood, you pull out your bow. You place an arrow from your backpack onto the string, pull it back, and aim for your target. You let go.

"AH!" You hear a scream and look at your work. You missed. The villagers start calling for a golem, which starts charging towards them. You take off running. You hear loud stomps a bit of a ways behind you. You don't dare to look back because you already know that the golem is catching up to your slow pace. Pocketing your bow, you pull out an iron sword and throw it behind you, hoping to at least slow it down. You only hear a metal hitting metal sound. The footsteps don't slow.

Then, you trip on something. Falling to the ground, you flip over to see the iron golem about to pound you in the head. You roll to the right, his deathly punch narrowly missing, and start to roll away. Too bad you couldn't see where you were going. You start to fall and realize you fell right into a ravine. The golem takes one peak over the edge before disappearing, assuming you'll be dead, but you're too smart for that to happen. You pull out two arrows and jam them into the uncut stone. Like you hoped, they stop you from falling, but its only 4 blocks before you hit the ground. You let go of the arrows and fall to the ground, hurting only your feet for a few seconds.

You sigh. "GODDAMIT!" You scream at the night sky. You pull down your hood and slip off your backpack. "Pickaxe, pickaxe, pickaxe…" You rummage through all of your junk, throwing out blocks of dirt and a rose to make room. No pickaxe."How the heck am I going to hide?" You ask nobody.

"Sssssssss" 'OH SHIT' You sprint forward, only just in time. A large boom comes from where you were just standing. You look behind you to see a crater where blocks used to be and you spot your backpack. Its torn up and part of its on fire. "No!" You beg to Notch that nothing important is gone as you lunge towards the wreckage. Grabbing the bottom of the bag, you tip it upside down so it spills everything. You throw the bag aside and start to check the damage. 'A few arrows, a stack of wood," You start counting off everything that is missing, "leather shirt, flint and steel, my backup sword. WAIT!" You search frantically for the wooden sword you know you packed. Its no where to be seen. You scream in frustration at your failure.

"The worst part is, I won't even get anything out of this," If you had made this kill, you were going to be rewarded with diamonds. Three diamonds to be specific. You sigh, exhausted from your tantrum. Packing everything that wasn't destroyed, you swing the backpack over your shoulder and start to look for a way out.

"Nothing." You start to walk farther in the ravine, hoping not to run into any more monsters. A bat flies past you as you step into the cave. A light is at the end. You start to run towards it, hoping to find a house or something, but to your disappointment, its lava. You rarely see lava and every time you do, it mesmerizes you for reasons unknown. It just looks so nice and pretty as it shines its red and yellow colors.

You shake your head and start to head back up into the ravine, but as you turn around, you see a zombie heading towards you. "AH!" You try to run past it, but he grabs you by the arm. You punch it and continue to run. 'What great luck I have' You think as a spider jumps down on you. The zombie is catching up. You push the spider off, getting bitten first, and try to ignore the growing pain in your arm.

"HEYA!" You hear the sound of a dying spider, then a zombie. Turning around, you see a man. He has dark brown hair. When he turns towards you, you see he has a pickaxe. "What are you doing down here?" He asks. You can't figure out if he sounds worried or angry. Maybe both. he walks towards you and swings the pickaxe in front of your face. "Hello?"

"What." You say, unamused with the man. Though, he did save your life and could kill you any moment. 'Better be nicer to him' You realize.

"Why are you here?" He repeats.

"I was being chased by mobs. When trying to escape one, I fell down here. I'm sorry." You fake shame and look at the ground. He sighs.

"Don't worry about it. You look beat up. Follow me," You look up at him in surprise to see that hes already started walking farther down the cave. You follow him reluctantly. "Hey. I'm not going to kill you. See?" He hands his pickaxe to you and shows you inside his backpack. All it has is some coal. "You keep the pickaxe for now. Just so you know I won't hurt you." This makes you feel a little better. He leads you down farther and farther until you finally reach a wooden door. The man opens it for you and you walk inside to see that a fairly large room was carved into the wall. It has torches lined on the walls and all the other things you would find in a Minecraftian house. He follows you inside and closes the door. You watch as he walks over to the chest.

"Hey could you put the pickaxe over there?" He points over to a black, green, and white chest in the corner. You walk over to it, curious. "Its an ender chest. I put my stuff in there so it will be at home when I go back," He explains.

"Oh." You put the pickaxe into the box and he hands you an apple.

Hey," You look over at him, "I'm Steve by the way. Whats your name?"

"(Y/N)."

"Oh cool," He says as you two begin to eat. After you are full, he shows you the bed. "You can sleep here."

"Where are you going to sleep?" You protest. He laughs nervously.

"I'm going to go back and mine. I just hit a jackpot of ores," He starts to collect everything he needs. "Goodnight!" He hands you an iron sword and walks out the door, back into the mob infested place. You lie down and stare at one of the torches on the wall. Slowly, you drift into sleep.


	2. The Dream

'_kill him, kill the man, hes evil, kill him'_

"Kill who? What?" You yell into the white mist that is surrounding you. This has been going on for what seems like an hour to you. You don't know how you got here, but here you are, getting a request to kill someone from the environment.

'_kill him, the man, the evil man, kill him,' _ It repeats again. You scream in frustration.

"WHO! WHO DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL?" You scream for the 10th time.

'_THE MAN! KILL THE MAN!' _The mist screeches and you cover your hurting ears. Then, you force open your eyes. The bright torches temporarily blinds you. You see a man sitting close to you.

"AH!" You scream and try to get away, but hes holding your arm.

"Woah! Relax (Y/N)! Its just me!" Steve yells as he tries to calm you down. You do start to relax as you realize what's going on. The memories from yesterday flood your mind, giving you a major headache. You hold your head with your unheld arm and Steve looks worriedly at you.

"Just a headache. Hey what are you doing?" Steve is still holding your arm, which is now bandaged.

"You were poisoned." He explains. 'Oh yeah. I forgot about getting bit by that spider' You sigh. "Why were you screaming in your sleep?" He asks suddenly.

"I...don't remember," You lie. It would probably be best not to tell a man you just met that you had a dream about killing people. He nods and gets up, finally letting go of your arm. You sit up and try to stand, but as the blood flows into your legs, you fall back down. You notice that there is no weight on your back. "HEY! WHERES MY BACKPACK," You yell, alarmed.

"Right here," Steve says calmly as he picks up the ruined inventory. The burn marks are more noticeable. You see Steve is doing something with it and Steve notices you looking. "I'm fixing it up. I don't know about you, but this is pretty worn out." You blush a bit from embarrassment and nod.

"Thanks."

"No problem," He replies.

"so.. um… I should probably leave today." You say. He stops moving and looks at you.

"Really?" He asks sadly and you nod.

"I really have something I need to do," You lie. 'Jeesh. How much am I going to lie to this man.' Steve nods and hands you the repaired backpack.

"Your stuff is in the chest by the door," He goes over to his own chests.

"Hey! If you want, you can mark your house on my map," You recommend. He smiles. You pull out your map from the chest and hand it to him. He makes a circle on it. He hands it back to you and you smile at him.

"Thanks," You say as you put on your hood and backpack.

"No problem!" You start to walk out the door when Steve grabs your shoulder. "You should probably take this." He puts the iron sword from last night into your hand. Then, he pulls you into a tight hug. "Don't forget me," He whispers and then he lets go of you. "Well, bye!" He says cheerfully as you start to walk out into the cave, smiling. You wave bye at him and start to head up the ravine.

Now that you have food in your belly and can think properly, you take the dirt stack out of your backpack and use it to make stairs. Before you head out to the field, you peek to make sure there are no golems. When you know the coast is clear, you jump to the top and pull yourself up. You break into a sprint towards the woods and are nearly exploded by a creeper on the way there. When you do reach the forest, you pull out the sword and start to leave the village, and Steve, behind.

-time skip-

The sun starts to go down and you are still wandering in the forest. You pull out your map, but somethings wrong. The usual colored terrain is uncolored and glitching. Freaking out, you shove the map in your pocket and continue on. Soon, the blue sky is black and dotted with stars. There aren't as many mobs here as there were at the village, which surprises you considering you are in the middle of a field. Then, you spot something big in the distance. Its a giant castle made of obsidian and uncut stone. Its surrounded by lava and has a bridge that leads to the entrance. Cautiously, you go much closer to it. "Wonder what kind of treasures are in there," You whisper under your breath as you look at the abandoned castle.

A couple of mobs are moving along the border of lava, but it doesn't look like any trouble to you. Right now, you are focused on what loot you can gain from raiding this place. Checking to make sure you have weapons and room to store stuff, you start to move towards the large building. Managing to sneak past the mobs outside, you slip through the large front doors and into the dark hallway. The walls are lined with redstone torches, which are barely producing any light. That works in your favor.

You stay as close to the wall as you can as you make your way down to the next set of doors. Its creepy, but you pull your hood over your head to keep focused. You put your hand in your bag and move your bow to the top. When you gently open the doors, you put your head in and see that a creeper and zombie are sitting by the fire.

"I don't know. You think hes coming back?" The zombie is… speaking? You gasp, but quickly muffle it to stay hidden.

"Yessss. He will be back," The creeper assures the zombie. They are talking, you can't process this. Your whole life, all mobs have said are gurgles and hisses. But here they are having a full blown conversation. You slowly move into the room and notice some chests a bit farther away. You sneak towards them, keeping eyes on the mobs. You reach your hand into the box and pull out 4 bars of iron, gold, and and a loaf of bread. Pocketing them, you try to get to the next door. Its by the fireplace. You pull out your bow and aim it at the creeper. Letting the arrow go, it hits the creeper just right and it explodes, killing the zombie.

"What was that?" You hear a female's voice from the door. Diving into the shadows, you try to hide as much as you can. The door opens and a cave spider crawls in. 'Oh great', You think, 'I've had enough of these' You carefully sneak behind it and rush down the hallway. Then, you fall to the floor. You ran into something. A… golem? At least you think it is. Instead of iron blocks, there are nether bricks. Veins-like lines go all over its body, but they are filled with lava. A wither skeleton head replace the regular golem head. He picks you up by your shoulders and you conceal a scream as it emits a ghast screech. It starts to walk to another door. When he opens it, you realize hes taking you to a large room. Scared out of your mind, you struggle and manage to escape from his grasp. You sprint down the hallway you came from and quickly enter one of the rooms. Its filled with chests, but you focus more on hiding yourself.

You hide between two of the farthest chests, hoping its enough to hide from the golem. The door opens and in walks a creeper. 'Great' The creeper starts to expand.

"Thisss isss for killing me earlier!" It yells before exploding. The chests protecting you disappear and you hit your head hard against the wall, knocking you out.

'_kill him' _


	3. Awaken

All you feel is cold. All around you. You hug yourself, try to warm yourself up, but the cold is inside of you. You start to sob. "H-help me!" You scream into the darkness. A white light appears. Your eyes widen and you manage to slowly stand up.

'_Come to me child. Let me purify you' _

It beckons you forward and you feel warmth replace the cold. You start to walk towards it, seeing the familiar minecraft world. Then, you see a red light to your left. It all happens so fast. The red light hits you, knocking you down.

'_Child...' _

The white light starts to shrink. "No!" You sob as it closes. You fall down to the ground, the cold coming back. The red light appears in front of you.

'_kill him' _

The voices are back. You scream a blood curling scream and wake up. You find that you are lying on wooden planks, blocks of dirt here and there instead of wood. You sit up, using your arms to hold yourself up. Blood rushes to your head, giving you a headache. "Agh," You fall back down on the floor. You hear loud footsteps behind you. You lean back on your head, causing you to arch your neck. You can see a large figure behind you. You shuffle so you are facing it and scream for the second time. The golem is right there. he stares at you, red rose in hand. He stands there in silence, staring at you. You back away from him and look for a way out. Where there should be a door, there are chain fences. You remember where you are. You are in the chest room, trapped. Freaking out, you scan the room for your bag, but its nowhere to be seen. You notice that the room is emptied out and the creeper explosion was fixed by dirt.

"I ssssee you're awake," A hissing noise comes from the chain fences. You look through and see a creeper.

"Holy shit!" You yell and fall on your butt. You've never been this close to a creeper. You hear him laughing.

"You're probably wondering whatsss going on," You nod, wanting an explanation, "Well, our bossss will have to tell you. Don't know why he wants you alive."

"Who's your boss?" You demand, but he doesn't respond. You sigh and lean on the wall.

"Urg?" The golem growls. You look over at him.

"What?" You snap and he raises his arms in defense. You sigh and look down at the ground. 'Who is this boss of theirs?'

-Time Skip to nighttime-

"Hungry?" A new voice asks. You snap your head back and see a cave spider. She has a steak on her back. You stare at her. "Hello?" You shake your head.

"S- sorry. Yeah i'm pretty hungry." She pushes the food under a small crack in the chain fences. You pick it up and start to eat. She laughs and walks away. Then, you nearly choke. You just realized. The glitching, the dark castle, the mobs! You know who their boss is. 'T- thats only a legend! It's not real!' You try to convince yourself, but its the only answer. Herobrine has captured you.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is rushed. I'm having a bit of writers block, but its nothing to worry about. If you have any suggestions for this, feel free to tell me! Remember that I take suggestions for new stories! See ya! - Robotic Ocelot**


	4. AN

Hi guys! I want you to know I'm just having troubles with uploading the chapter and haven't abandoned this fanfic. I'm going to update when I can, but the chapters are being all weird when I publish them :)


	5. Hi again

Hey guys! Go here to read the story!

story/5713302/Prisoner-Herobrine-x-reader/

Its on quotev now, so go check it out


End file.
